burningchildfandomcom-20200213-history
William de Corbray
Background William de Corbray was born the son of a petty lord on one of Neverwinter’s northern marches. The Corbrays were “harecatcher lords,” called so because in the winter, they would trap rabbits to eat, so meager were their means. At two years of age, his father was killed in the Battle of Turnstone Pass. Being of noble birth, the orphaned William was taken in by the Hall of Justice in Neverwinter and given a priestly education. His physical talents clearly exceeded his mental abilities, thusly he was trained to arms. William’s first military engagement was during the Second Siege of Dragonspear Castle in 1356, as a squire. During a sally by the devils' forces, his contingent was isolated. His master grievously wounded, young William pulled a spear from his own body to defend his liege and his horse. After the Lord's Alliance host rallied and drove the enemy back in their fortress, they found William surrounded and nearly buried by dead orcs. He was so drenched in orc blood, that his tunic was completely black, except for a thin strip of white around his waist when he removed his belt. He was knighted that day by Lord Nasher Alogondar. Sir William took for his coat of arms a black field, bisected by a horizontal white stripe. William quested through the Sword Coast and the Western Heartlands, being a terror to evildoers, and a welcome sight to good folk, both low and high. While accepting honors offered, William has declined several offers of lordship. "I have lived as a knight, and I will die a knight," he is quoted as saying. In spite of his avoidance of landed power, the knight enjoys significant authority, as the highest military commander in Baldur's Gate, and de facto, in the Lord's Alliance. By his 30th birthday, Sir William is acknowledged by many lords, wizards, and wise men as being the greatest living knight in Faerûn. History In 1376, Sir William entered the lists of the Pantheistic Tournament, where he was favored to win. During those days, he met Jon Palantas. The young lord came across slightly ingratiating, but the two got along fairly well, telling stories of their deeds. As draughts of ale brought their topics to more personal matters, William told Jon of his father, Roger, who had died valiantly. William honors his sire's valiant end, but regrets that amongst the dead at Turnstone Pass, Roger de Corbrary's remains were never recovered. In an odd contrived twist of fate, Jon happened to know precisely where William's father lay in state. Jon had slain a necromancer's servant, trappings on which identified it as one Roger de Corbray. William was disheartened to learn of his father's final fate, but Jon reassured him of the truth: His father died with honor decades ago. Only his empty body was used by a wicked man, whom The Party slew. Roger's bones lay in a town to the east, where they might be recovered with little difficulty. William took heart at the young lord's words, and on the following day, entered the lists with terrifying vigour, eventually unhorsing Roland Ammakyl, and winning the tournament. William has thought well of Jon since. Category:Characters